Simple and Clean
by Foxiego
Summary: My take on New Moon. Begins the day before Bella's birthday.... Read and Review! Edward and Bella lovers unite! Read Author's Note!
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: Hello all! This is my first fic of anything ever! I'm so excited yay! Hopefully I don't butcher Twilight and it's wonderful characters. I'm praying for good feedback from all you Edward lovers. Review please and thank you!

Disclaimer: All characters, events, places, and other fictional devices belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, the creator of _our _slice of heaven -Twilight!

* * *

"Edward, please," Bella persisted. "No." 

They were in their clearing, surrounded by colossal trees and thickening gray clouds. There would be no sunlight today; no chance to see Edward glow by the light of the suns rays and most definitely, no chance of walking home without getting wet in a downpour. They would have to take Edward's way –a way that did not bode well with Bella.

"Look up, Bella," Edward instructed, "Can you honestly say that it's not going to rain?"

"That's not the point," Bella pouted. "You know I always get sick…This would all be fine if I had my truck!" Finally, after months of fair service, Bella's red truck had given into its old age. In the parking lot of her special grocery store, it had stopped, sputtering and spitting oil from the back pipes. On further inspection, Edward announced it permanently disabled. He had offered her one of his many cars, but such a proposal did not sit well with Charlie, who still did not completely trust Edward, or his cars.

"You'll catch something," Edward stated. "You'll get sick, and it will be my fault." He easily took her hand and kissed it. "I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Well, anything else…," Edward said as he grimaced. Bella shook her head defiantly.

"That was completely out of your control, Edward. Besides, I'm still here and everything's ok now," then, seeing the disparaging look on his face, she added, "I trust you, Edward. I trust you with my life." He smiled.

"Yet, you won't let me run you home," he shook his head, teasingly. "All right, Bella. So be it. We'll walk, you'll get sick, and Charlie will know you snuck out." Bella's smile instantly faded.

"Charlie! I completely forgot," she gasped. "He'll be home before dark!"

"So, are we agreed to take my way," Edward asked, smiling his infamous grin, and sending Bella spinning into her little la-la land. A small nod was all she could manage under his hypnotizing spell. She had admitted defeat. "Come, Bella."

And in seconds, she was being carried like a newborn back through the grassy forest and into the under populated Forks. It wasn't so bad this time, feeling the playful slap of the wind on her features, and listening to the rushing valley pass by. In fact, it was somewhat relaxing listening to Edward's gentle breathing matching her own. She could feel his body against her, solid as rock and as comforting as springtime after a long hard winter.

But all too soon, it was over. They had reached her house in record time, and they would have to say goodbye… That is, until Bella could make it to her room. She knew he would be waiting for her, as always, either spread across her bed, or resting in her rocking chair with long arms open for her return.

But something interrupted her paradise –Charlie's police vehicle sitting in the driveway. They had not come home soon enough, she realized in shock.

"Don't fret," Edward consoled, after seeing the look on her face, "I thought this would happen. But I think even I could walk right upstairs without even being noticed, tonight." Bella's eyes widened, giving Edward a confused stare.

"And why's that?" Edward smirked.

"Charlie is asleep."

After a nice stroll up Bella's staircase, one or two human moments, and a quick goodnight to a now snoring Charlie, Bella lay in bed with Edward by her side, listening to him laughing to himself about something or other.

"Edward, what is it," she wondered aloud.

"Tomorrow's your birthday," he replied.

"Yes. And?"

"You're turning eighteen."

"Yes," she said, pondering this fact for a second before replying, "So?"

"Isn't it strange to you, at all," he asked, concerned.

"Why? Should it be? I mean, everyone turns eighteen sometime, right?"

"Yes, but you see, you're eighteen, and I'm ninety-two." He paused, trying to read her expression. "Doesn't that bother you?"

"Not in the slightest," she laughed, "old man." He smiled.

"Bella, you are the single most amazing person I have ever met." Bella flushed in the darkness and said the first thing that came to her.

"Thank you."

Edward kissed her head softly, massaging his face in her hair and singing her off to sleep with a lullaby, her lullaby, in his sweet, melodious voice. It was a little touch of heaven, for the two of them as they were, and Bella was sure nothing could change that.

* * *

A.N.: Well, was is good, bad, or ugly? Review! Woo! Twilight : ) 

P.S: I know I got some dates and other details wrong...but I'll fix them once I get my copy of Twilight back from my friend: )

P.S.S.: There, I think I fixed the birthdays...I think... Sorry! I'll do better next time, I promise! I'm not writing any more until I get my Twilight back-lol! Which should be like sometime this week :) I'm sure just that fact will make it turn out better. Thank you for your kindness!

Foxiego


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.: Hey Twilight lovers! I'm back with chapter 2, once again without Twilight at hand, so pleasealert me of any mistakes and that will be greatly appreciated. : ) I'm so grateful people liked the first chapter, even with my butchering of the birthdays.(eek!) I thank you for your encoaragement to continue -it made me feel so happy! Keep it coming-lol : )

Desclaimer: Once again, all characters, events, places, and other fictional devices belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, the creator of _our _slice of heaven -Twilight!

* * *

"Good morning," whispered a soft voice in Bella's ear. "I'd like to let you sleep longer, but I'm sure you want to make it to school on time today," he added with a chuckle, brushing aside stray hair on her forehead and then proceeding to kiss it gently. 

"Edward," she named his touch with a small laugh as she reached for him, wrapping her arms firmly around his granite body. Slowly, he moved his lips from her brow to her cheekbone and then down to her mouth, kissing her softly in each place as he went. Bella could feel her heart dancing inside her, and held on to him tighter, completely engulfed in ardor.

"Mmm," he moaned as he effortlessly lifted her from below him and set her on his lap gently. Bella simply held on tighter, not yet wanting to let him go. Edward shook his head playfully. "School, Bella," he insisted. "You'll be late."

"What's school," Bella thoughtlessly asked, still quite mesmerized by Edward's angelic beauty and refinement. Edward tilted his head in disbelief, thoroughly befuddled by her answer.

"School, Bella. School. We learn there everyday," he explained, trying hard not to laugh. It only took a moment for her eyes to widen suddenly in understanding.

"Oh –school! School, school, school," she sighed, clearly embarrassed. Edward laughed at the silly blush that had unwillingly formed on her face. It was one of the things he loved about her –her complex simplicity - the way any and every part of Bella's day could be horribly average to some, and yet so enticing to Edward because of her straightforward behavior, simple everyday rituals, and her obvious discrepancy with the human race. Maybe that was why he could not hear her thoughts, because she did not -could not -truly belong, no matter how accepted she already was in the world. Because she was not supposed to belong, he thought. Whether it be Forks, Arizona, or Alaska. She was special. She was different. And to Edward, it was unnerving.

"Edward," she called, worried. "What's wrong," she asked, for Edward was holding her so tight now and slightly trembling. No, he decided, releasing his possessive grip on her slightly. It was not a good enough reason to not belong. There is no good enough reason for what his mind had already ruled against, for what his heart yearned for. Nothing worth the insane agony he would put her through.

If ever Edward found he was hurting her in any way he would leave, which would be harder than words could possibly articulate. He would then most probably abandon his schoolwork at Forks for fear of succumbing to his need, and go off to study medicine again in a feeble attempt to escape his undeniable obsession named Bella, and live in his self-afflicted hell for the rest of his long eternity. Unbearable as this may sound, it would have to be done, for Edward knew he could never forgive himself for hurting her, no matter what the circumstances. Even if the only place she honestly belonged was with him.

"I'm sorry," he said, knowing that she would not comprehend its true meaning. With a soft smile, he stroked her long chocolate colored hair gently, sending shivers down her back as he did so. He smiled. It seemed his slightest touch had this effect on her, sometimes causing slight cases of dizziness with an after effect of her falling gracelessly into his arms, which was completely acceptable to both parties, of course.

"Edward, there is absolutely nothing to be sorry about," she assured, "Whatever is bothering you, please don't let it." And with a kind smile, she added, "You have done absolutely nothing to hurt me…ever." He smiled back at her, wondering how she always said what he wanted to hear.

They stayed, smiling at each other like that for several minutes, completely unaware of their surroundings and any trivial matters or other impediments, such as getting to school on time - a fine effort on Edward's part that was now long forgotten. It was only with the eight soft chimes of Charlie's old grandfather clock, newly purchased from the Black family, that awoke the pair from their exclusive paradise.

"And so I've made you late again," Edward sighed pathetically. Bella shrugged indifferently.

"We can always try again on Monday," Bella concluded. "Mr. Smith has really taken a liking to me, anyway." Edward just stared at her, shaking his head slightly.

"How is it that you always say exactly what I crave to hear?" Bella blushed furiously at his words. He smiled, planting a swift kiss on her lips and catching strands of her hair between his fingers. "Well, I suppose you need some human moments now before I drive you to school." She smiled, confirming that fact by lifting herself off Edward and walking slowly toward the entrance to the bathroom. She stopped halfway there, and turned back to him with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Maybe, I don't have to go to school. You know, just this once." Edward shook his head, and chuckled.

"And miss out on all your friends wishing you a happy birthday?" She gave him a blank stare.

"Oh my gosh! It's my birthday, isn't it," she asked after a few seconds, in complete shock. She had been eighteen for eight straight hours now, and hadn't even noticed.

"Yes, it is," Edward verified, amused. "And since it is much past due -Happy Birthday, Bella, and many more to come," he finished, taking her hand swiftly and kissing it. She smiled and blushed, acknowledging the all too familiar spasm of her heart every time they touched.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"Oh, school," she cried, remembering the time once again. Edward laughed, watching her fly towards the bathroom with clothes in her hand. He glanced at his watch and sighed. 8:15. It was as Bella said, there would always be Monday.

* * *

A.N.: Ok, so how was it? Better, worse, or totally messed up? review! Woo! **Twilight!**

P.S.: Oh, and by the way -I made school start at eight because I didn't remember what time it actually started in Twilight and I couldn't look it up because my friend still has my book. If anyone knows, I'll change it, like I did the birthdays : ) Thank you! Oh, and REVIEW, please! Edward and Bella forever! Yay : )

Foxiego


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.: Hello, everyone! I wrote this all yesterday and I'm posting it all today because I'm **finally** done with my 4 huge projects that I turned in yesterday. After that, I went home and just started writing. The result: this chapter! Hopefully it meets Twilight fanfic standards.Please tell me if it does or doesn't -I like to know : )

I love all of the reviews very much! Thank you so much! It's like just one of them gets me all "Oh my gosh! Someone reviewed my story!" It's a wonderful feeling and I thank you for it. Now, I'll leave you before this author's note turns into a chapter itself, because Lord knows I'm just blabbering on-lol: )

Disclaimer: All names, characters, times, places, and other Twilight memorabalia belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, creator of the masterpiece, **Twilight**!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Newton, hey Newton –enough dry ice, already," Mr. Smith instructed with a rather strange indifferent authority. "I swear your parents are all going to kill me." Mike laughed enthusiastically at his teacher's comment with certain mischievous tone in his voice. He smiled, winking at Bella and Jessica, who sat opposite him from the lab table.

"Mr. Smith, come on. It's Bella's birthday," he replied sardonically, throwing her a quick glance and winking. She clearly did not meet his enthusiasm. Making bombs out of dry ice was definitely not her favorite birthday surprise of the day, a mindset that set her apart from many of the other crazed students who were currently enjoying the chance to pommel each other with burning ice bombs that exploded on impact. Mike Newton, however, had taken this lapse of freedom to a new level, tripling the amount of dry ice in each bomb, thereby stretching the limits between good clean fun and intense pain. "The way I see it, today should be a day of nonstop celebration. And, if that means one must add an extra scoop of ice or so, then… so be it!" Jessica giggled at his impractical rationalization.

"Yes, happy birthday Bella," she sang, smiling wide at Mike and paying Bella little attention. "Isn't it so great we got to do this today, after all?"

_Not really_, Bella thought gloomily. With an audible sigh, she began to count the moments until the end of the period, when she could see Edward again, waiting at the door, a mere second after the ring of the bell itself.

Bella had had the most perfect morning up until first period, it wasn't even fair. Upon entering her bathroom to shower, she had realized there was a flower –a beautiful red rose –sitting right next to her brush on the dresser. It was such a marvelous, perfect thing; Bella had never seen a flower like it. It shimmered and glistened in the light, ensnaring Bella's thoughts and showering her with unconditional splendor. She was caught, hypnotized by the sheer magnificence of the single crimson blossom. It was not right to have to endure two simply wonderful creatures in such a short time. Simply unfair.

The next surprise had been the most wonderful birthday breakfast; a feat Edward said he had saved for her special day. If she approved, he wished to cook for her every morning. And with the delicious buttermilk pancakes tasting the way they did, it was an offer impossible for Bella to refuse.

Accompanying the elegantly prepared breakfast was yet another wonder. Another red rose laid across her sophisticatedly folded napkin, this one with the same serene tranquilizing ability as the last.

"Edward, what are they," she had asked, curious to know their mysterious secret. He had just smiled and said she would know soon enough.

_All the more reason to get out of chemistry_, Bella thought anxiously. She now had collected four roses; one more was found sitting on the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo, and the other she found sitting daintily on her regular lab seat in chemistry class. Bella planned to carry these roses around with her for the day because of the soothing tranquility they brought her. They soothed her constant ache for Edward, and looked beautiful besides. The emotion of sudden emptiness whenever they were parted was often too much to handle, resulting in Edward casually delivering several items of unimportance to Bella's classes, peering through windows to catch her smile, and sometimes even claiming that a "teacher" needed to see Bella right away, when really the only one who wanted to see Bella was Edward.

To avoid this, Edward had suggested he switch to her classes, saving them both a lot of "unnecessary stress". As appealing as this was to Bella, she realized it would not bode well with her still nervous mother, who called every night since she publicized her dating with Edward. Once word of the class switch got around to Charlie, which undoubting it would considering their desert location in the world's own private rumor mill, word would make its way to Renee and she would most-definitely freak. This would surely spur another, "Are your grades slipping?" talk, in which Bella would answer honestly, "no." Edward always made sure of that.

**_Bang!_** A thundering crash interrupted Bella's thoughts.

"Mike, I said that's enough," Mr. Smith yelled over the screaming girls and hysterical boys. A rather amused Jacob Black was standing right next to him, holding an old mangled clipboard and observing the gigantic mess Michael's bomb created with a large smirk on his face.

_What is he doing here_, Bella wondered to herself, mind for the time being lifted off Edward.

"Smith, I swear –that one was an accident," Mike said, lying through laughter. Mr. Smith's bald head shone bright as he shook it.

"Sure, sure it was," he said, chuckling to himself and turning back to Jacob. "How loud was that, huh," he questioned rhetorically. Bella glanced at the clock behind her. Fifteen more minutes before she could see Edward. Doable, she decided.

"He was trying to get your attention earlier, you know, but you didn't notice."

"Wha –who," Bella asked, confused at Jessica's random assessment.

"Jacob –Jacob Black," she replied, as if the answer was above obvious. "Don't you remember him?"

"Of course I do," Bella stated, slightly down at not seeing Jacob's hello. After all, he was the one who had introduced Bella to the idea of Edward being a vampire. Without him, things might have ended up different, Bella thought. She might not be with Edward right now, much less even near him. She might even be dead. Bella made a mental not to thank Jacob for his innocent story telling.

"Hi, Jacob," Bella called sweetly.

"Bella, hey," Jacob exclaimed as he turned towards her. They exchanged smiles before Jacob began conversing again with Mr. Smith. After a few seconds, he approached her table.

"Hey guys," Jacob said happily, "Mr. Smith said I can share the table with you since we're friends and everything."

"That's great," Jessica exclaimed, as Jacob took the empty seat opposite Bella.

"You're in chemistry," Bella asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, I'm a junior now, remember?" She did not remember, for she still thought him quite young, even though his appearance had drastically matured once again over summer.

_Ring! _

The bell rang, much sooner than Bella anticipated.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Jacob said with a smile.

"Sure," she replied before turning towards the door. She had been right; Edward was waiting, looking, as always, like a handsome Greek idol.

"Oh, and Bella," Jacob called before she left. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks," she replied, before scampering towards Edward with a big smile planted on her face and her heart beating frantically in her chest.

* * *

"Gee, Bella! You really …um…. You're getting really good at this!" Bella snorted at Mike's far from true comment. She had been working at Newton's Outfitters for three months now, and it was obvious her outdoorsy store salesman skills had not improved, and lucky her, it seemed half her job relied on climbing up to the top shelf to get several hiking miscellaneous items for over-bothersome customers. Needless to say, her job involved a lot of falling down.

"Well, thanks," she said, unconvinced. Mike seemed to help her with everything these days, despite Bella's constant disapproval. "But you've really been keeping my job for me. I feel bad." She turned away to the window, not yet used to discussing feelings aloud with people like Mike. He shrugged.

"No, don't feel bad," he said with a laugh. "You really are a big help. It used to be just me here, you know?" Bella smiled. Mike really could be sweet sometimes.

"Oh, hey, did I mention our new recruit?"

"New recruit," Bella repeated, thoroughly confused. Mike smiled happily.

"Yep! Tomorrow we have a new addition to the store. I don't know who it is yet, but Dad seems really happy about it." Bella smiled and nodded. More help was always good. No matter what the form.

* * *

"You were late today," Charlie stated matter-o-factly. Bella stared in amazement. She had just gotten home from work, and already it had been confirmed: Forks, Washington really was the smallest working town in existence.

"Oh, well, yes," Bella answered, "But I didn't get in trouble or anything. Mr. Smith is nice like that." Charlie looked bothered, troubled by his daughter's response.

"Was Edward on time to pick you up," he asked, concerned. "Because, you know, I can always take you to school…"

"Oh, thanks anyway, Charlie, but it wasn't Edward that made me late," Bella said rather nervously. She truly didn't want to lie to Charlie, but it was as close to the truth that she could manage without giving up her and Edward's hidden rendezvous. And Lord knows she wouldn't give them up for the world. "I was late getting up," Bella said with a reassuring smile. "Edward waited for me though."

"Oh. Well, that's good," Charlie said, rather unconvinced. Bella hoped she had not hurt his feelings by not wanting to ride with him. It was not that she didn't like riding with her father. It was that she wanted Edward's company instead.

Bella felt a surge of hot guilt spread throughout her body. How she wished she did not have to lie to Charlie. She had hurt him so much once already; how would he respond if the truth were to come out?

"Charlie?"

"Yes, Bells?"

"Do you think you could give me a ride to school tomorrow?"

Charlie smiled wide like a young child on Christmas. "Of course!"

Bella smiled nostalgically, already wondering how she was going to explain this to Edward. Oh well, she mused. He would understand. He always understands.

* * *

"Ready to go," Edward asked pleasantly as Bella slipped into his Volvo.

"Yes," she replied enthusiastically. "Charlie has Renee and Phil and they are going to meet us at the restaurant." Renee and Phil had flown in from Phoenix, Arizona, just to be with Bella on her eighteenth birthday.

"Sounds great," Edward said, smiling beautifully. Bella wondered what it would be like –the five of them, Renee and Phil just in from Phoenix, all in one restaurant, in one table, gathering together just for her. "And how does it feel to be eighteen?"

"Hey," she called, "I'm not eighteen until all the candles are blown out." He laughed musically.

"Interesting perspective. And what happens if you can't blow them out," he asked. "What happens if they're trick candles that never go out?"

"Then I'm eighteen forever," she said, meeting his smile. "Which actually wouldn't be too bad……"

"I know what you're implying, but it won't work. Bella," she smiled at the sound of her name, "I will not do that to you. I couldn't even if I wanted to." She looked up at him inquisitorially.

"Do you want to?"

_Yes_, he groaned internally. _More than you will ever know, I want to spend eternity with you._

"I can't answer that, Bella. I'm sorry." She turned her head to stare at the passing green scenery.

"Tell me when you can, ok?" Edward turned Bella's face toward him and kissed her gently on the lips, causing a scarlet blush to spread rapidly across her face.

"Of course, sweetheart. Of course."

* * *

A.N.: Ok, so how do you guys like it? Is it true to **Twilight** or am I way off? I _love_ getting replies from everyone, so keep them coming: ) Oh yes, I almost forgot: Alert me if I got any facts wrong. I'm trying to use some of the new imformation on **New Moon** from the **Twilight Lexicon**( if you haven't been there then you're really missing out and _must_ go there now!) in this story...but I'm not sure what to think about it. : p

P.S.: I almost forgot!PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you: )

Foxiego


	4. Chapter 4

A.N.: Hello again. I'm Foxiego. Check out my profile for more info -I've updated it. (oooo!) lol.I'm sorry I'm so strange. I hope you'll bare with me through it. Thank you for your reviews! They really put a smile on my face: ) You see! I told you they put a smile on my face. I'm sorry. I'm tired, forgive me. Read and Review, please! And thank you: )

Disclaimer: **Twilight** and all its characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. As if you all didn't know that-lol!

* * *

"Oh, Bella!"

Bella leapt at the sound of her mother's voice. She ran haphazardly into her mother's open arms, enjoying the comfort of a mother's love as they embraced, rocking back and forth and doing a little dance of their own.

"Oh, I missed you, mom," Bella said, truth ringing out of every syllable. Renee smiled, tears forming in her chocolate eyes.

"I missed you, too, Bella," she said, tears falling freely now. "Happy birthday, my darling!"

"Thanks, mom. And you remember Edward, of course."

"Oh, yes," Renee said, disjointedly. "Of course."

"Pleasure to see you again, Renee," Edward bowed gracefully, kissing Renee's extended hand. She blushed furiously, not unlike her daughter. "You look wonderful," Edward said as he smiled, finally understanding where Bella had got her signature blush, but stifling his laughter in respect.

"Hello, Edward, Bella," Phil interjected, feeling slightly embarrassed at his fiancé's antics. "I've missed you a lot, kiddo." _Kiddo? _Bella grimaced at his obvious attempt to be a father in her life.

"She prefers Bella," Edward answered, leaving Phil bewildered at his easy rectification. "Just thought you ought to know." Renee giggled.

"R-right," Phil replied rather stupidly. Renee rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Phil," she said sweetly, "Just relax, Bella likes you just fine." Bella's eyebrows rose and she looked at Edward who just stared knowingly back at her, obviously understanding something from their conversation she didn't.

"Well, don't let the party start without me," Charlie laughed, eyeing the group as he made his way towards them. Edward laughed at Bella's father's unsteady gait. _So, that's where she got that from then_, he concluded. How he ever got to be Police Chief, Edward did not know. Though in a town as small as Forks, there was never much criminal activity anyway. Or, at least, on the surface.

"Happy Birthday, Bella!"

Bella turned. Coming towards them as fast as a wheelchair could possibly roll, were Billy and Jacob Black, dressed fashionably for the occasion. Bella's mouth dropped. _You have got to be kidding me. _

"Billy," Renee exclaimed, bending to embrace the smiling Quileute. "And Jacob! Wow, you've grown!" Jacob laughed and shrugged, having heard those same words many times before.

"Happy Birthday, Bella," Billy said cheerfully. "And many more to come," he ended with certain rancor, his glance landing on Edward.

"Yes, Happy Birthday, Bella," Edward said, embracing Bella and kissing her head in address to Billy's wayward cautioning. Billy's eyes narrowed. Renee watched Edward closely with a woeful look on her face.

"We should go inside," Charlie said suddenly, feeling the awkward wave of emotions emitting from each person. "We'll be late for our reservation."

_The Port Angeles Steakhouse_ was a popular place to have planned events such as these, and tonight it was crowded -people sitting everywhere enjoying their well-cooked meals. Bella, always indifferent on restaurant choices, allowed Charlie to choose the restaurant for the occasion, her only worry being Edward.

She had told him before that he didn't have to come. Everyday in his company was like a fiesta for her anyhow, and knowing his food selection, it would be very difficult for him to find something appetizing on the menu. And even if he found something, which was quite improbable, he would never be able to eat it without gasps of disgust from the people surrounding him. Edward told her not to worry and that he had his ways of dealing with small problems such as this. And, he assured her, he would be full. It would be foolish of him to go anywhere with her hungry.

"Your table, miss," the luxurious waiter said to Bella, already presuming who the lady of honor was that evening. Her dress said it all. It was beautiful; a knee-length fitted black dress, tossed out at the edges. It curved with her body shape, much to Edward's concealed delight. And it accentuated each feature and gave her a classy fifties look, especially with her hair up in curled tussles, framing her classic face.

Edward had chosen it proudly days before. He had bought it without her knowing during an unusually sunny school day, and surprised her with it in her room. After she had put it on, he had exclaimed, "I knew it!", and kissed her neck lovingly. But what exactly Edward knew, Bella did not know.

"Well, isn't this a lovely evening," Renee said, ecstatic to be with Bella on her birthday. They had been apart ever since the accident and it was no secret to Phil that Renee missed Bella very much. They were best friends, almost siblings to some effect, something few mother's ever accomplished with their daughters. Together for seventeen years, and then thrust far apart. It was enough to break a mother's heart. "I'm just so happy we can all be together!"

Bella could not fully agree. Why had Billy and Jacob come? Charlie must have invited them without her knowing. To _her_ birthday party. In truth, she had nothing truly against them, but still. To have them show up at her birthday party –the one time her entire family would be together, including Edward. It just seemed absurd.

"Where are you thinking of going for college, Edward?" The question had come like a bullet, unashamed, harsh, and right before dinner too. A mother's interrogation. Even Charlie's eyes were wide.

"Well, I suppose Washington State would be nice," Edward mused, cool as always. "But I'm intending to go wherever Bella does." Bella smiled. They had had this conversation before. But it always ended with Edward's same words –"I will follow you, wherever you go." Bella's blessed assurance.

The look on Renee's face however, was anything but convinced.

"So, you're serious then, about…about this…"

If the first question had been a bullet, this one was a cannonball. Bella suddenly realized the purpose of her mother's constant calling. She was afraid -Afraid of losing her only daughter so soon to a boy she had only known for a few months. A boy she loved.

"Renee," Edward said after a pause. "I love your daughter more than I could possibly say. Please, trust that." She nodded, tears once again forming in her eyes.

"And what if it doesn't last, now, Edward," Billy asked. "What then?" Bella saw Edward's eyes turn unmistakably cold.

"It will."

"That wasn't my question, Edward. I asked what if it doesn't."

"Bill," Charlie interjected, "I think it'll work out fine." It was at that moment that Bella felt an immense respect for her father. "They aren't kids anymore, you know. Bella's turning eighteen tonight and Edward is a very mature young man. I mean, what more can a father ask for, you know?" Renee was stunned at Charlie's initiative.

"Charlie…," she said, still in awe at his little speech.

"Oh, well," he chuckled. "Just thought it should be said, you know?" Renee smiled.

"Yes," she replied softly. "And I think you're right. Things will work out." Bella could not have asked for more loving parents. And, inside, she knew they were right. One way or another, things would work out.

* * *

A.N.: Yes, I know, I know. Bella's birthday is still not over. In fact, Bella's birthday dinner is still not over. I'm slow and I'm sorry. But I hope you'll stick with me through it anyhow. And I thank those of you who already have. 

Feel free to **review** on your way out! Thank you for reading : ) GO TWILIGHT! Hee hee!

Foxiego


	5. Chapter 5

Books » Twilight » **Simple and Clean** B s : A A A Author: Foxiego 1. Chapter 1 2. Chapter 2 3. Chapter 3 4. Chapter 4 5. Chapter 5 Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Action/Adventure - Reviews: 49 - Published: 03-06-06 - Updated: 04-08-06 id:2832856

A.N.: First off, I wanted to say thank you for your wonderful reviews on both 'Summer Lovin'" and "Simple and Clean". They are all SO great and I love them immensely! I'll put up chapter two of summer lovin' for sure, once this story gets off the front page. But where it goes from there -even I do not know. lol : )

I know it's been awhile since I updated this story, so I hope you guys stick with me.I'm sorry for taking so long, and then only coming up with...this. Sorry, I just don't like this chapter. And my sister isn't even here to tell me it's ok -lol!

Disclaimer: I am not, nor ever will be, Stephenie Meyer. That is all.

* * *

"Oh, this Salisbury steak is wonderful, isn't it, Phil," Renee exclaimed wildly, waving a piece of steak in front of him. "You should really try this, Charlie!" 

"Mmm, yes, it is good," Charlie agreed after swallowing the piece Renee had offered him. "Billy, Jacob, everything ok?"

"Yes," Billy said, while chewing on a pair of ribs. "Excellent restaurant choice, Charlie."

"Oh, yeah! It's great," Jacob said happily. Thanks for inviting me, Bella." There was a big grin plastered on his attractive face. Edward looked at Bella expectantly. She shrugged back at him; she had definitely not invited him. But upon seeing Charlie's apologetic face, Bella knew instantly who had.

"It's no problem," she mumbled, lying under her breath.

"And Edward," Charlie asked, completely skipping over Phil in the process. "How is yours?"

"Simply, delicious," Edward said, winking at Bella playfully. She smiled back at him, shooting dozens of questions toward him with her eyes.

It was still a mystery to her as to how Edward was managing not to eat his food. From what she saw, the food was entering his mouth, and he was chewing it. But, whenever she caught his eye, he would smile, opening his mouth wide enough for her to see there was no food inside. Needless to say, Bella was thoroughly confused.

"I'm glad you like it, Edward," Renee said cheerfully.

"Thank you, Renee."

It amazed both Phil and Charlie how easily Edward could put a blush on Renee's face. Bella could only smile.

* * *

Dinner was there and gone in an instant, leaving everyone at the table satisfied with their plates empty and their bellies full. Bella still couldn't believe Edward had done it, but his plate said it all –dry and bare as it was. Bella was still at a loss how he had done it, but, then again, it was Edward. And she could no longer put anything past Edward.

Desert was to be a large Devil's Food cake topped with whipped cream and icing, prepared beforehand by Edward and Charlie, as a, however dysfunctional, "team" at Bella's house.

At first, Edward had proclaimed it his duty to make the cake. Charlie approved, but after finding not much else to do, decided he would help and try his hand at baking, no matter how inept he was at cooking. Luckily, and to Bella's relief, his hands never reached the kitchen. Edward had seen to that, programming Charlie's TV to come on exactly when he would get home, enticing him with his favorite sports team on ESPN.

Looking around at the table, Bella could not imagine a stranger group. And, yet, somehow, they were there, all in one restaurant together.

Bella remembered the first time she had came to a restaurant with both Edward and Charlie. After the meal was good and done and Charlie was pestering with his wallet, denying Edward's attempt to pay for their dinner, Edward had said he would pay for the bill with such intensity, Charlie felt obliged and relented immediately. Their waitress was too flustered to speak.

And now they were at it again, Edward casually slipping money into the small folder and Charlie refusing it each time.

"Edward, no," Renee said. "We invited you."

"I'll pay the tip, then."

Once again the soft power of his voice could proffer no rejection.

* * *

"Billy, why don't you and Jake come on over to the house and watch Bella unwrap her presents? The girl only turns eighteen once, you know?"

"Oh, no. We really couldn't actually. It's late, and Jacob, here, needs to go to bed."

"Dad! I'm seventeen!" Billy shot his son an angry look.

"Yeah, Bill," Charlie persisted. "The boy's seventeen! Surely he's stayed out later than this."

"Well, I need the rest," Billy countered.

"Billy, it's a long drive home. Why don't you just stay with us," Renee offered politely.

"Mom, if Billy wants to go, then we should respect that," Bella said, as sweetly as possible, hoping to sway her mom's persistence. Billy's eyebrow lifted.

"It has been a pleasure seeing you again, Billy," Edward said, offering his hand respectfully before he had the chance to say anything. Billy hesitated, then reached up and took it sharply.

"Yes. It was …nice."

"It was an honor being your birthday guest, Bella," Jacob said, sweetly. Bella could tell he really did mean it.

"Well, um. Thank you for coming," she said, somewhat awkwardly. Bella couldn't help but smile when she felt Edward's strong arm curl around her waist.

"It was a… _pleasure_ seeing you again," he said to Jacob, tightening his grip around Bella.

"Oh, you too," he said firmly, ostensibly not shaken by Edward's blunt hostility. Bella wondered where his courage came from. "I'm just sorry you didn't eat well and all…."

It took well over a moment for Jacob's comment to fully register in Bella's brain. But, when it did, her mouth dropped. She looked at Edward, only to realize he was already glaring menacingly at Jacob, who didn't look the least bit frightened at all. In fact, he was smirking.

"Sorry, if that, you know, hit a nerve," he said with laughter in his voice. "It's just, well, you were so obvious!"

"Jacob –car! Now!" Billy yelled furiously at his son, having heard his artful remark.

"Hold on, Dad," he shouted. Then, turning back to Bella, he added, "See you tomorrow at work, Bella." Edward's hostile gaze never left Jacob. Not even after he ran after his father.

"Work," Bella thought aloud. Suddenly Mike's excitement over the incoming new "recruit" came back to her.

"Bella," Edward inquired gently.

She looked up at him, expecting to have to explain about Jacob's work comment, but stopping herself once she saw him. There was something indescribable in his eyes –something Bella had never seen before. Almost like… fear.

But what could possibly _frighten_ a _vampire_?

"Bella… Did you…"

"Edward, I never said anything," she affirmed, "I wouldn't! He told me your secret, remember?"

"I know," Edward said, still watching Jacob, who was now getting into his car. "Of course. You wouldn't…But…"

"Edward…"

"Bella," Charlie called impatiently, motioning toward his cruiser. "Let's go!" Bella rolled her eyes.

"Charlie," she started, annoyed with her father. "I'm going with –

"No, Bella." She turned back to Edward, confused. "Go with him."

"But –

"Just for tonight. I promise," he assured. "Go home with Charlie. I'll be back in time for the cake and presents." Bella nodded sadly.

"Edward, what's wrong? You have to tell me." Edward shook his head.

"No –not now. Tonight," he said, kissing her forehead gently. "I'll be back."

"Don't forget," she warned, trying to swallow the lump that had built up in her throat. Somehow, she felt that this goodbye would last longer than he insisted.

"I could never forget you, Bella."

And without another word he was in his car, that "stupid, shiny Volvo" of his, and driving fast off into the distance, leaving Bella standing all alone in the darkness.

* * *

A.N.: Worse chapter yet, I know! I really don't like this one. I thought about changing it, but couldn't in the end, because I already wrote part of the next chapter, and therefore, would have to change it too. And I like the next chapter. Sort of. More than this one, anyway-lol! I'm stupid that way. Oh, well -life goes on, right? 

On a side note: I'm really obsessed with Kingdom Hearts 2. And I really really really miss my dog. : (

Ya, I know.That was random. I apologize.

Thanks for reading! Review, yes?

Foxiego : )


	6. Author's Note

A.N.:

Hey everyone who is reading this right now! I have some news -bad news to some, good news to others.

I can no longer write fanfiction for the time being. My sister has completely outlawed my writing until after May 5th, after all my super hard AP history finals are through. Well, at least May 5th, because the finals aren't the only reason. I won't bore you all with those, though.

I really don't want to stop writing, but my sister's word is law, and I really can't change it.

It's already been a while since I last updated anything, so I'd be surprised if there is anybody really reading this right now.

I had my doubts about devoting an entire author's note to this, but my fabulous friend reassured me. Her user name on this site is illnevertell319, and she's writing an absolutely wonderful story that I encourage everyone to read. It's called 'Through the eyes of an Angel' and it's in Alice's point of view (thus the 'angel' aspect of the title). I'm serious –go read it! It's great!

Back to topic: (This is where you come in, btw!)

I need everyone's opinion. I don't want to stop writing, but I'm afraid that after so long an absence, everyone will forget my stories and it'll be hard gaining the courage I need to jump back into the world of fanfiction without support. I don't expect anyone to stick with me, and I completely understand if you don't care that I'm leaving. Fanfiction is still very new to me, and I've already experienced wonderful memories with it. I'm sure I can leave happy.

So, basically, it comes down to you -the readers.

If you guys still want more chapters after my continuing long absence, I thank you for your kindness. I really don't deserve it.

If you guys don't see any reason I should post ever again, so be it and I thank you for reading my stories up to this point. I can't ask for more. Your support was really wonderful and it boosted my confidence as a writer. I cannot fully express how much your reviews mean to me. I've never had so much positive feedback as a writer before. I cannot thank you enough.

So, if this is goodbye, then God bless and, in the words of ourwonderful Edward, "Be Safe."

I love you all,

Foxiego


End file.
